order_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Valigra Diemos
Valigra Diemos is a Sith Pureblood and matriarchal leader of her clan still on Korriban. Obsessed with the idea of Torture and Pain, Dalima holds a strange strength in this regard and she continually holds 'tests' with her unfortunate servents to see how different types of pain and torture affect them. Birth of the diemos Valigra Diemos was born to a Kissai caste system of Sith, known as the Diemos clan. Their habitual nature of breeding high quality sith priests caused a stir when Valigra began to show talent as a warrior, her every skill devoted to combat. It wasn't until they saw that she wasn't activly killing her opponents in battle, but instead taking her time and causing them the absoloute most amount of pain possible that they realized her skill. Passing through the academy with flying colors by her mentors, Valigra stayed on Korriban to help her clan gain a larger nitche in the society of Sith, taking the time to ply her trade. At age 27 she was fully inducted into her clan as the Matriarch, and it was then that her true role in the society was revealed. Matriarch As the Matriarch of her clan she was designed for one simple purpose of being the clans leader, teacher, and above all child-bearer. Though other females could have children, hers were necessary for the growth of the clan and knowing this she looked for a new way to help her clan. Realizing that they held multitudes of republic spies and smugglers hostage that had tried to pass through Korriban she began to request that the strongest males from their slave trade be used. In a short time she had given birth to her eldest child, a boy that she had named Vaako who she willingly offered to the sith academy when he became of age. Her second child, a blonde girl that looked much more like her human father was discovered to have little amount of Midiclorines, preventing her from ever being a true sith. Valigra placed this child in the care of two slaves, granting them freedom so long as they swore allegiance to the empire, and that they would raise her child with the knowledge that she belonged to a truly great lineage. What haunts her is the moment that, during her journey to Dromund Kaas, she gave birth to twins in the star-ship and in her weakened state the twins were stolen away by republic troops who were intending to capture her for crimes she had performed against the republic (allegations brought to light by a corrupt imperial operative who was promptly killed when discovered this). These children have now been monitored by her own personal spy network and she feels both deep seated hatred and motherly affection for her children. Servent of Almalus Years after the births she was contacted by one of her spy networks that a figure of powerful status had been wanting to contact her. This man was none other than Darth Almalus , a sith lord that had already made a massive name for himself. Though she prided herself on her knowledge Almalus proved to be her better and she was promptly defeated by the powerful sith lord, who spared her under the grounds that she would serve under him. She agreed, realizing that this could prove to be her benefit as much as it would be his. She now had access to highly secretive tomes and an army of servents to test. It was during this time that she finished her reading of the tomes of Naga Sadow and Ajunta Pall, discovering secret arts to master the dark side of the force that could be used to inflict pain and torture. She trained in these arts, attempting to master them when she was contacted by Almalus. Apparently the bounty hunter of Savro Faas had been discovered by an order of the republic known as the Order Of Knights. This discovery, jointed by the survailance by his spy network gave them an opportunity to target the order. Traveling to Nar Shaadaa, she ended the life of Savro before aquaring jedi master Herecule. Taking him to Almalus palace she proceeded to torture him before he was returned to the jedi by the efforts of the order. Rising Power To the the failure of Darth Almalus, the lords of the sith deemed that he would be killed. Variga, being a part of this revolt, found this to be a way for her to gain the power and rank that she believed she rightly deserved. Assisting the sith in the revolt, she led them into his palace before helping in the battle, being the one to provide the final blow after a few shocks of force lightning. When asked by Lord Krios what she desired she responded that she wished for the beheaded body of Almalus, all of his servents, and the tomes of Naga Sadow and Ajunta Pall. With these tomes she could finish her research and take control and ability of her newfound force abilities. However she holds no allegiance to Krios and is biding her time until she can betray him as well and ascend the ranks. Master of the Pain Prison In her studies of the tomes of Naga Sadow she discovered that hidden in the ruins of Dromund Kaas there was a hidden artifact that would be a great and powerful tool to the torturer. It was termed the Pain prison by those that were affected by it. This interesting artifact had the ability to capture the pain and the torment of those that she tortured, stealing it from the force that existed around them and trapping it in the head-band. Wearing it with pride she was sent on a mission by Lord Krios to Nar Shaddaa, though the purpose of the mission was different than what it was first believed by the jedi. She willingly allowed herself to be captured and was taken to the prison on Belsavis. Category:Sith Category:Pureblood Category:Empire Category:Player Character